Sin elección
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Quizás por ahora no tenían elección, y debían esperar, pues ellos eran los héroes de París y aún tenían amenazas que vencer y misterios que debían aprender sobrellevar en sus hombros. Pero la espera valdría la pena.


En su mente, aquel breve momento se encontraba grabado cual tatuaje, solo que ese recuerdo no era tangible en ningún sentido, pero en realidad no era necesario aquello.

No iba mentir, realmente fue algo que en un principio había logrado fracturar de alguna manera su corazón (una fractura más, una menos, realmente no le importaba), pero a medida que las palabras de ella resonaban sobre su cabeza, fue incapaz de no sentir una pequeña chispa de ¿Esperanza? ¿Alegría? Por qué, realmente no se esperaba aquellas palabras.

Sí, era consciente de que ella de alguna manera le tenía aprecio, incluso era notorio para él que, con el paso del tiempo, el cariño que ella podía tenerle solo aumentaba. ¿Qué como lo sabía? Fácil; Siempre estaba mirándola.

Y no, aquello no era en plan _acosador_ (aunque si le preguntabas a Plagg, te respondería que sí), pero, tal como aquel momento, en su mente se encontraban las pequeñas cosas que ella hacía y, como se comportaba con él. Sí, no es secreto para nadie esto; Ladybug al principio parecía rehuir un poco de él, incluso en varias ocasiones se había mostrado levemente molesta ante sus _tontos_ pero divertidos comentarios. Pero las cosas ya no eran así, de manera paulatina la dinámica entre ellos había evolucionado.

Y él lo había notado de inmediato.

Ella reía ante sus bromas, incluso le seguía en juego gustosa. También, cuando él soltaba de vez en cuando un coqueteo para ella, en lugar de ignorarlo o rodar los ojos como solía hacerlo con anterioridad, ahora ella respondía; En ocasiones para aterrizarlo en la tierra, y en otras simplemente lo hacía llegar hasta el cielo con sus palabras coquetas.

Pero el saberlo era una cosa muy diferente. Saber que en el corazón de Ladybug había un lugar para él aunque fuese como un amigo era algo que le hacía sentir una repentina felicidad. Para él, esa palabra significaba algo importante.

Recordó de manera breve las horas que se había pasado frente al espejo con su laptop a un lado mientras veía "Ouran High School Host Club" y admiraba a Tamaki con sus osadías, intentando captar su esencia y seguridad para poder expresarle sus sentimientos a Ladybug. Pensó incluso usar algunas _frases_ de "Romeo x Juliet", pero al recordar que aquello ciertamente no acababa de una manera _ideal_ desechó la idea, aún así la espina de _pedirle ser su romeo_ se había quedado clavada en su mente.

Claro que, luego de los sucesos durante aquella tarde la situación no dejo que eso ocurriera. Y, cuando por fin ella se encontraba frente a él, las palabras se quedaron en el aire debido a que ella fue la primera en hablar.

Por unos segundos, la idea de continuar con su palabrería cruzo por su mente. Pero todo lo desechó, en cuanto pudo ver un rastró de culpabilidad en los ojos de ella.

Actuó por instinto y dijo lo que tenía que decir; Que ella era su mejor amiga.

No diría algo que le incomodará, como tampoco haría algo así. Entonces, con un simple acercamiento y un suave beso en su mejilla, se alejó del lugar.

Pero, antes de partir se percató de algo.

Él podía escuchar más de lo que las personas comunes lo hacían (claro, cuando era Chat Noir), y en esos momentos no supuso ningún reto el escuchar los agitados latidos del corazón de ella, llevando un ritmo que solía escuchar solamente en dos situaciones; Cuando corrían apresurados en búsqueda de algún escondite para salvaguardar sus identidades, o cuando París los necesitaba. Por esa razón, fue una sorpresa identificar sus desbocados latidos en una situación que no suponía peligro alguno, o al menos fue su primer pensamiento.

Después comprendió que, en efecto, _quizás_ ella pensaba que en aquel momento él pudo robar su corazón.

Eso logró que sonriera, ignorando las quejas de Plagg sobre lo _melodramático_ que pudo ser en un principio. Pues para él, en aquellos instantes aquella amistad que compartían era lo más valioso que podía pedir, debía pasar la hoja y ser paciente, y sólo tal vez él estaría en el lugar que aquel _chico_ ocupaba.

De ahí en adelante, las cosas comenzaron a evolucionar lentamente de nuevo.

Aunque si se lo preguntaban, demasiado lento para él, algo más como una tortura.

Sí, eran superhéroes, y no tenían elección. Pero, tampoco tenían el control sobre los sentimientos, y estaba claro que eso podía desesperarla.

Roces de manos que lograban crisparla de manera repentina, miradas clandestinas en las cuales lograba atraparla durante sus patrullajes nocturnos, e incluso algunos balbuceos de su parte se hicieron presentes.

Comprendió entonces, que no se encontraba equivocado y que el tiempo a su lado no había pasado sin valor alguno, pues parecía que poco a poco se había hecho un espacio más grande en el corazón de _su dama en rojo_.

Y aunque dentro de él latía su propio corazón con la ansiedad de mencionar algo al respecto, de pronunciarse por fin ante lo nuevo que parecía fluir entre ambos, se abstuvo por el simple motivo de que ella permanecía con sus labios cerrados, y lo entendía, pues eran héroes, y ante aquel deber no tenían elección, al igual que sobre sus sentimientos.

Aún así, él sabía que ella le quería.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro cuando a su mente llegó un recuerdo que ciertamente había logrado hacerlo llegar al cielo; Rena Rouge y Carapace hablaban sin freno alguno sobre como ella era _realmente obvia_ sobre sus sentimientos, claro, todo mientras Ladybug intentaba hacerse de oído sordo ante los comentarios de sus dos amigos. Él, después de unos minutos, arribo al lugar de manera despreocupada y fingiendo no saber nada se unió a la reunión, claro, no sin antes recibir una mirada cómplice por parte de Rena Rouge, quien estaba seguro que lo había escuchado _espiar_ la conversación.

Y ante los ojos de ellos, incluso de Queen B, podía parecer insensato el que ambos no estuvieran juntos de _alguna manera_. Pero, él entendía.

Eran héroes, no debían ser algo más hasta que él peligro acabará, tenían mucha responsabilidad sobre sus hombros y habían aprendido a crecer con ella con el paso del tiempo. Sus nuevos compañeros aún no lo entendían del todo, pues no habían pasado lo que ellos en un principio.

Y aunque él en ocasiones sintiera aquello como algo absurdo, en verdad lo entendía.

— Una bola de helado de mora azul por sus _ojos_ — Hizo una pausa el corpulento hombre, llevando su cucharon dentro de otro recipiente para después colocar otra bola de helado sobre la copa — Una de pistacho, por los suyos — Añadió con picardía, logrando que él héroe soltara una risa genuina — Y una cereza por ser su color, al igual que él que te hace volar la mente, muchacho — Finalizó, colocando una pequeña cereza en la punta a la par que acomodaba dos cucharas para poder degustar el helado.

Chat Noir sonrió satisfecho cuando André colocó la copa de helado entre sus manos.

— Gracias — Agradeció, sin despegar la vista de aquello que llamaban el "Helado de los amantes".

— De nada muchacho, y, aquí entre nosotros, espero que realmente funcione — André le dio una suave palmada en su espalda, intentando infundirle ánimos al joven héroe de París.

Él sabía con quien compartiría ese helado, no era un tonto. Pero debido a la mirada perdida del muchacho, supo que quizás las cosas no siempre funcionaban como él deseaba y, si bien Chat Noir no había sido capaz de exteriorizar la pena que lo aquejaba, no fue muy difícil deducir que aquello se debía al deber. Sólo le restaba esperar que las cosas salieran bien.

Después de todo, ellos eran los protectores de París, pero también eran humanos, y como todos, no podían elegir sobre sus emociones. Todo mundo merecía amar y ser amado, y a percepción de él, ellos no eran la excepción.

Con un ademan de manos Chat Noir se despidió con energía, tomando camino al lugar que deseaba llegar.

Quizás lo había hecho por supersticioso (¿Quién lo culparía? Era un gato negro, necesitaba suerte de su lado), porque deseaba que aquella leyenda que giraba alrededor de los helados de André fuese realidad. Quizás no ese día, o el siguiente, pero que hubiese esperanza en algún punto.

Cuando sus pies aterrizaron sobre la galería de los reyes, en _Notre dame_ , inmediatamente reconoció la figura que se encontraba recargada sobre el pequeño filo del mirador.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo de reojo mientras él avanzaba hasta quedar a su lado, ofreciendo de la copa de helado.

Ladybug tragó saliva ante la acción de Chat Noir, pues de inmediato reconoció de donde provenía ese curioso helado, agregando que, fue para ella completamente obvio que el color de sus ojos se veía reflejado, al igual que los de él.

Dudó durante unos instantes, sintiendo la intensa mirada de él sobre sus acciones.

— Hey, Ladybug — Llamó suavemente, para captar su atención. Cuando la tuvo, una sonrisa que solo podía transmitir ternura fue dedicada a ella, haciéndole sonrojar — No tiene que ser ahora ¿Sabes? Pero, cuando todo esto acabe, quizás —.

Y con aquellas palabras, la duda que en un principio experimento se vio desvanecida entre la ola de emociones que había provocado él desde hace no mucho, tomando por fin una de las pequeñas cucharas y llevando algo de helado a su boca, había elegido el de pistacho.

Chat Noir enmudeció al ver tal acción, seguida de una sonrisa encantadora de ella (de esas que lo hacían volar, para después dejarlo caer estrepitosamente a la tierra), para después imitar su gesto, tomando ahora él un poco de helado de mora azul, degustándolo con alegría.

Una sonrisa, una mirada cómplice siguió de aquello.

Ella aún seguía un poco confundida, pues no podía saber cómo él _había descubierto_ sus sentimientos (pues no tenía idea de ser obvia respecto a eso), pero aquel gesto simplemente había derretido su corazón.

Quizás por ahora no tenían elección, y debían esperar, pues ellos eran los héroes de París y aún tenían amenazas que vencer y misterios que debían aprender sobrellevar en sus hombros.

Pero la espera valdría la pena.

[…]

.

— _Extra—_

Por su parte, Chat Noir no podía contener la alegría de que las cosas hubiesen resultado bien, y nunca podría pagarle a _Rena Rouge_ cuando intervino sobre la idea de Carapace sobre dedicarle alguna canción romántica, y que en efecto el tenia un _amigo DJ (_ Según él, el mejor de París) que podría serle de ayuda. Rena Rouge le dijo que siguiera su corazón, y quito de su mente aquella idea.

.

.

.

¿Podemos hablar de lo hermoso que estuvo EL NUEVO CAPITULO?¿PODEMOS?

ya fangirle mucho.

Bien, ultimamente suelo sacar un OS cada que un nuevo capitulo sale al aire (Bueno, solo hice "Algo especial" Por el cumpleaños de Marinette y "Vuelo de justicia" por que me enamoré de Dark Owl... so) y en esta ocasion aproveche para matar dos pajaros de un tiro. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran.

Estoy participando en el concurso "Miraculous Musical" de MiraculousSquad (wattpad) y para ser sincera no tenia NADA interesante que escribir, pues la canción que me tocó como que no me llegó al cora (?) Pero un reto es un reto, y aquí esta. La canción que me toco es " **Hey Juliet** " de LMNT y parte de la letra esta muy bien camuflada por ahí. Lo siento si no es un gran trabajo pero estas vacaciones me han atrofiado un poco ¡JAJAJA!

Alex-sol, eres un sol por aguantarme con esto 3

¿Qué más? Bueno, que pronto entro a la uni de regreso, osea quizás mas tiempo o menos tiempo para escribir, eso lo decidirá la procrastinacion :)

En fin, primer OS del 2018, a casi un año de estar con ustedes.

 **¡Un beso y abrazo! No olviden que los amo 3**


End file.
